La mission suprême : le tout pour le tout
by Callendra
Summary: Je ne peux pas vous faire un résumé de l'histoire sans gâcher un peu la surprise. Alors vous verrez bien... *haussement de sourcil énigmatique* slash !


**Titre : **La mission suprême : le tout pour le tout. (je me suis lâchée sur ce titre x'D)

**Auteure :** Callendra

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi ces chers détective et médecin, hélas...

**Genre :** Romance, encore et toujours !

* * *

Avis à mes futures lectrices (et encore pourquoi pas lecteurs ;P). Et voici venir ma deuxième fic sur ce couple so sexy ! Je pense qu'elle vous surprendra, du moins je l'espère car ça voudra dire que je suis parvenue à mes fins ^^. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... slash slash slash ! Bonne lecture...

Un tintement sonore de métal suivi d'une exclamation bruyante d'agacement me réveilla brusquement. J'ouvris les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre, que j'eus quelque difficulté à reconnaitre tant la pièce était envahie par l'obscurité. Je tendis l'oreille et entendis des bruits de pas précipités provenir de l'escalier. La seconde d'après, la voix haletante de Mrs Hudson s'éleva derrière la porte close de l'appartement.

- Tout va bien, Mr Holmes ? demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude manifeste. J'ai entendu un objet tomber.

- Faites-moi le plaisir de ne plus m'interrompre dans mes réflexions par des questions aussi insignifiantes, lui rétorqua-t-il avec une rudesse qui ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque objection.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au mur derrière mon lit. J'imaginai très clairement l'expression offensée de la logeuse en redescendant les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et les marmonnements de Holmes qui devait sûrement pester contre la pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur de briser la chaîne de ses pensées. Je fixai mon regard sur le plafond où se reflétait faiblement la lueur tamisée que diffusaient les réverbères de Baker Street. Il devait être pas loin de quatre heures du matin. Mais que diable pouvait-il bien fabriquer dans son antre à une heure pareille ? Il ne travaillait pas sur une enquête, je le savais. Qu'avait donc encore inventé son esprit tortueux ? Je nourrissais un profond respect pour ses facultés et la manière si remarquable dont il les employait mais j'aurais grandement apprécié que la fantaisie de les exercer en pleine journée prît le pas sur celle de s'y atteler en pleine nuit. Parfois, je me demandais si tous ses gestes n'étaient pas effectués dans le seul but de m'accabler. Je soupirai de lassitude et fermai les yeux, espérant retrouver le sommeil avant que le détective ne trouvât un nouveau prétexte pour me tenir éveillé.

Je m'éveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, ranimé par les rayons du soleil qui transparaissaient derrière les rideaux diaphanes et non par un nouveau cataclysme qu'aurait engendré un certain voisin de palier un peu trop turbulent. Je quittai mon lit, que je pris soin de refaire, et me rendis dans le petit salon après m'être décemment vêtu. Je ne fus pas étonné de le trouver vide, si on exceptait les innombrables objets divers et variés laissés à l'abandon sur les tables, fauteuils et à même le sol. Je sonnai pour me faire apporter mon petit-déjeuner et m'assis à la table où nous avions pris nos repas la semaine passée, lorsque nous les prenions. Mrs Hudson, perle parmi les perles, ne tarda pas à entrer, un plateau garni de choses bien appétissantes dans les bras. Elle le posa devant moi en me lançant un regard inquiet.

- Mr Holmes était bien agité cette nuit, commença-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle craignait qu'un indiscret l'entendît. J'ai été réveillée en sursaut. J'ai redouté la présence de personnes mal intentionnées.

- Il a également troublé mon sommeil. Il a dû être sujet à quelque maladresse en arpentant sa chambre. Vous savez comme il est loin quand il est dans ses pensées.

- Et dire que vous partez demain, docteur. Vous pourrez récupérer de ces nuits par un repos réparateur.

- J'éprouve quelques remords à vous laisser à nouveau seule avec lui. Il sait parfois se rendre insupportable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, docteur, garantit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Je pense que je saurai composer avec ses manies. Vous êtes toujours parvenu à le tempérer, par votre seule présence je dirais, mais même en votre absence je me sens capable de gérer ses travers. Il me suffit de ne pas l'importuner.

Assez peu rassuré, je lui répondis toutefois par un sourire bienveillant. Cette femme avait le cœur sur la main, elle ne méritait pas de supporter cet être d'incorrection qui semblait penser pouvoir tout se permettre parce que peu de gens égalaient son intelligence. Pourquoi suis-je resté à ses côtés toutes ces années, lui qui me rendait la vie impossible ? Parce que j'avais besoin de sa part du loyer ? Parce que j'étais passionné par ses enquêtes et par les façons, peu communes mais toujours sidérantes de justesse, qu'il avait de les résoudre ? Parce que c'était la seule personne d'Angleterre que je connaissais ? Parce que, de ce fait, il était mon seul ami ? Assurément. Parce que derrière son arrogance insolente, il semblait constamment chercher à m'impressionner ? J'en suis persuadé.

Mrs Hudson me rendit mon sourire et se retira. Je restai seul à manger lentement mes œufs brouillés, plongé dans mes pensées. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui après mon départ ? Allait-il se laisser dépérir, emporté par l'alcool et surtout par sa dépendance à sept pour cent ? Allait-on le retrouver sans vie sur le sable ensanglanté d'une taverne londonienne, terrassé par le combat de trop ? J'avais parfaitement conscience que sa propension à l'autodestruction - résultat logique d'un laisser-aller trop caricatural pour être vrai, et pourtant - se décuplerait inévitablement, libre de toute limite que j'avais réussi à installer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il faudrait bien que l'on s'y fît, lui comme moi.

Accaparé par mes réflexions, je ne m'aperçus pas que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Je ne pris conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi, les bras croisés et qu'il darda sur moi un regard perçant. Je levai vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, bien que je pressentisse le sujet de la conversation.

- Avez-vous changé d'avis, Watson ? demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton bourru qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Holmes, je vous en prie, ne remettez pas cela sur le tapis, répliquai-je, exaspéré. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Ma réponse est la même qu'hier, qu'avant-hier et tous les jours précédents. Ma décision, je l'ai prise il y a un mois.

Magnifique entrée en matière, Holmes, bravo. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de commencer l'échange par quelque subtilité. Cette méthode n'avait pas porté ses fruits : il changeait de stratégie.

- J'espère que vous avez conscience que vous commettez une regrettable erreur, dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché qui se révélait par une certaine raideur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, signe apparent de frustration. Holmes connaissait bien cette expression, il savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Il savait déchiffrer les nuances de mon regard. Il y percevait l'agacement, la culpabilité et surtout l'affliction que m'infligeait son comportement. J'étais partagé dans mes sentiments, à la fois attristé et soulagé de quitter cet endroit. Une boule m'enserra cruellement l'estomac lorsque je croisai son regard accusateur.

- Elle n'est pas faite pour vous et vous le savez bien, lança-t-il d'une voix grave accompagné d'un regard flamboyant qui me transperça de part en part, ne manquant pas de me déstabiliser, en plus de m'agacer prodigieusement.

- Avez-vous quelque raison valable d'être mécontent de mon choix ? demandai-je d'un ton brusque, visiblement sur la défensive.

- Oh, miss Morstan…

- Madame Watson, rectifiai-je d'un ton cassant.

- … est une personne tout à fait charmante. Ce n'est pas le choix de cette jeune femme que je réprouve mais le manque de discernement dont vous avez fait preuve en l'épousant.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous connais, Watson, vous êtes bien trop attaché à nos petites excursions et aux résolutions d'enquêtes pour supporter une vie conjugale tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeuse.

- Ne me confondez pas avec vous, Holmes.

- Les récits que vous faites de mes petits exploits témoignent de votre dépendance. Vous serez vite blasé par les angines à soigner et les vaccins à administrer.

- J'exerce dans mon cabinet depuis un mois, j'ai des patients réguliers, une vie tranquille que j'aspirais à retrouver malgré mon engouement à vous suivre dans vos périples. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai une femme admirable que j'aime et qui m'aime.

- L'enivrement de la nouveauté, mon cher. Vous serez vite désenchanté lorsque le quotidien s'installera entre elle et vous.

- Comment pouvez-vous prédire l'avenir d'un couple qui vient de se former ? Ne me faites pas l'affront de réduire notre histoire à des statistiques.

- C'est un affront si vous le considérez comme tel, répliqua mon ami d'un ton neutre bien agaçant. C'est toutefois une science plutôt fiable.

- Ne prétendez pas savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour moi, Holmes ! Vous n'êtes certainement pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils sur l'hygiène de vie !

Je venais littéralement de perdre mon sang-froid, submergé par l'indignation. Ses traits se durcirent en une expression renfrognée, ses paupières se refermèrent légèrement. Nous restions face à face, à nous dévisager silencieusement. La tension envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Holmes avait vraiment le don de pousser les gens dans leurs derniers retranchements, de leur révéler des parties d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ignoraient. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me dicter ma voie ? Un homme rongé par la cocaïne et la mélancolie ne peut décemment pas se placer en maître à penser.

Son attitude exécrable envers moi à l'approche de mon second départ m'incitait à me questionner : pourquoi employait-il autant d'énergie à m'empêcher de partir ? Etait-il irrité à l'idée de perdre définitivement son faire-valoir attitré ? La colère et l'incompréhension m'inspiraient des pensées bien négatives à son sujet. J'entrepris de me raisonner lorsque je me surpris à douter de l'amitié qu'il semblait me porter. Je lui lançai un regard plein de reproches auquel il répondit par un coup d'œil pénétrant.

- Pourquoi diable choisirais-je de revenir habiter avec vous plutôt que de rejoindre Mary ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison.

- Vous êtes passionné par nos enquêtes.

- Vivre dans ma propre maison avec une épouse aimante ne m'empêche nullement de partager de temps en temps vos aventures. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

- Votre charmante épouse ne peut rivaliser de culture, de singularité et d'intelligence avec moi.

Je fus outré par ses paroles déplacées mais je m'appliquai à n'en montrer aucun signe, bien que ce fût parfaitement inutile face à son brillant sens de l'observation. Il avait pris un ton incisif particulièrement suffisant qui n'avait pas manqué de faire son petit effet, effet dont je me serais bien passé pour être franc. L'atmosphère commençait à s'échauffer. Il fallait faire baisser la tension ou nous risquions de nous quitter en mauvais termes. Je m'en serais voulu.

- Vous divaguez, Holmes, répliquai-je d'une voix lasse. Je suis navré que vous ne soyez pas touché par mon bonheur. Je ne peux pas exiger de vous d'avoir de l'empathie, même envers votre ami.

- Heureux ? C'est ainsi que vous qualifiez votre mariage ? Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je suis détective, mon ami, j'observe et je déduis. Mes conclusions contredisent vos belles affirmations.

- Et de quelle façon je vous prie ? demandai-je avec un agacement croissant.

- Le regard que vous m'avez adressé en quittant notre appartement…

- Votre appartement, et je ne vous ai lancé aucun regard qui puisse exprimer mon envie de rester, objectai-je avec humeur avant de réaliser la portée de mes mots.

- Vous vous focalisez sur l'intégralité, négligeant l'essentiel : les détails. Cependant, vous admettez enfin l'évidence, vous aviez envie de rester.

- Je n'admets rien, Holmes. Je soutiens le contraire de ce que vous avancez.

- Vous devriez surveiller vos pensées, Watson, vos paroles les trahissent. Revenons à mes observations, voulez-vous ? Donc, le léger embonpoint que vous avez pris - symptôme de la négligence comme on dit dans le jargon médical - démontre que vous avez quelque peu perdu de votre rigueur militaire. Cela prouve que vous êtes préoccupé. Un déménagement est une besogne bien trop anodine pour être la cause d'une profonde modification des principes auxquels vous êtes attaché. A moins, bien sûr, que ce changement d'environnement domestique ne fragilise les fondations de votre équilibre.

- Holmes, lançai-je dans un soupir.

- Enfin, la joie retenue mais perceptible que vous avez manifesté en poussant la porte de notre meublé…

- Votre meublé, rectifiai-je cette fois sans grande conviction, bien impuissant face à son opiniâtreté inébranlable.

- … Toutes ces petites intentions vous semblent peut-être dérisoires mais elles sont révélatrices pour un esprit affuté comme le mien.

- Votre profession vous monte à la tête.

- J'en doute fortement. Vous faites une erreur en me quittant pour elle et votre inconscient le sait aussi bien que moi.

L'image qu'il venait d'invoquer me procura un léger mal-être. Il présentait la chose à son avantage, comme d'habitude, et me faisait passer pour un égoïste. C'était bien un comble ! Je le quittais pour elle ? Je ne savais pas que nous étions ensemble. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il se sentît délaissé mais de là à considérer mon mariage comme une trahison… Cette pensée me mettait désagréablement mal à l'aise.

- De plus, je vous fais remarquer que votre admirable épouse n'a pas daigné que vous l'accompagniez chez ses parents. Raison pour laquelle vous avez passé la dernière semaine dans ce modeste appartement.

- Si je ne l'ai pas suivie, c'est pour la simple raison qu'elle y est pour régler une affaire de succession et non parce que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée. Cette histoire ne concerne que sa famille.

- Au contraire, mon cher, en tant que son époux, cette affaire vous concerne directement. Mais si vous considérez que votre statut est exclu du cercle familial, alors en effet, elle ne regarde que « sa » famille.

Il avait bien insisté sur l'article possessif, insinuant par là même que j'en étais étranger. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire « sa » famille ? J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait sauter sur l'occasion pour relancer ses assauts.

- Cette conversation est terminée, Holmes. Si vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour accepter ma décision, ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

Je me levai, ayant terminé mon repas depuis un long moment, et me dirigeai résolument vers la chambre que j'allais définitivement quitter le soir même. J'entendis Holmes se lever et l'aperçus brièvement me jeter un regard noir alors que je me retournai légèrement. Il m'enserra fortement le bras, me faisant pousser un gémissement de surprise et surtout de douleur, et m'entraîna vivement dans son sanctuaire sans porter la moindre attention à mes protestations bruyantes et à mes vaines tentatives de dégagement. Il m'administra un des plus efficaces anesthésiants dont il avait le secret : un coup de poing dans les côtes, et me jeta violemment sur le lit. Bien que plié en deux par la douleur, je le vis fouiller dans un tiroir. Il saisit à nouveau mon bras avec force et je sentis quelque chose de froid l'encercler, puis un léger bruit métallique. Je repris enfin mes esprits et constatai, effaré, qu'il m'avait menotté au montant du lit. Je restai allongé sur la couverture à le fixer avec torpeur, totalement dépassé par son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Détachez-moi immédiatement, Holmes !

- Je suis navré, mon ami, mais ce n'est nullement mon intention.

- Vous déraisonnez !

- Je déraisonne peut-être mais dans la mesure où vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix…

- Pas d'autre choix ! Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant, Holmes ? Vous allez me séquestrer ?

- Si c'est le seul moyen de vous empêcher de gâcher votre vie alors oui, je vais vous séquestrer.

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Quelle est donc cette folie ?

- En vérité, je me sens parfaitement lucide.

Je le dévisageai avec une incrédulité sans borne. Il me scrutait avec un regard perçant. S'il n'avait pas été Sherlock Holmes, je me serais sérieusement inquiété pour mon derrière, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, au vu de la situation quelque peu douteuse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser mes nerfs et plus particulièrement ma colère, bien conscient que continuer de vociférer ne ferait nullement pencher la balance en ma faveur. Mais m'essayer à rivaliser de raison avec lui était une perspective bien téméraire. Je voudrais bien rencontrer l'être qui serait capable de battre sur son propre terrain le plus grand détective d'Angleterre, si ce n'est d'Europe, voire du monde. Je me ferais alors une joie sans doute malsaine de parier sur ce phénomène au prix de me voir perdre toute ma modeste fortune. Je pris l'expression que je jugeai la plus grave que je pusse adopter.

- Faites appel à votre raison légendaire, Holmes, tentai-je de la voix la plus convaincante possible. Enlevez-moi ce bracelet.

- Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez assuré que vos meubles réintégreront votre chambre dans les plus brefs délais.

- Holmes, vous savez bien que je ne le ferai pas.

J'avais pris une voix assez douce, presque à mon insu. Il en était venu à m'attacher pour empêcher mon départ, sans plus se soucier des conséquences qu'un tel acte pourrait engendrer sur notre relation, comment il pourrait l'altérer. L'obstination, le succès avec lesquels j'étais parvenu à repousser ses attaques avant mon mariage et surtout cette dernière semaine, l'avaient contraint à reconsidérer ses plans pourtant toujours si parfaits.

- Soit. Dans ce cas je souhaiterais que vous ne remettiez jamais les pieds ici.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il venait d'employer un ton froid, blessant, sans appel, qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé auparavant. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu ?

- Vous… me demandez de choisir entre elle et vous ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Comment pouvez-vous exiger une telle chose de moi par ce procédé abject ? Vous m'entravez et quelques secondes après vous m'enjoignez de ne plus reparaître devant vous ! Je ne peux tolérer que vous jouiez avec moi de la sorte !

- Je vous ai donné une chance de faire le bon choix, Watson, vous l'avez laissé filer. Je ne serai pas une fraction de votre vie.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'avança et ouvrit le bracelet qui m'emprisonnait. Il rangea les menottes où il les avait prises et s'immobilisa, dos à moi. Je lui lançai un regard profondément attristé avant de me lever et de sortir lentement de sa chambre, puis de son appartement. Je rentrai dans mon nouveau foyer, l'air lugubre, avec quelques heures d'avances. Je me laissai tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon et m'abandonnai à des réflexions dont le sens m'échappait. J'avais l'esprit embrumé, je ne parvenais pas à mettre de l'ordre dans les idées qui y affluaient.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pût avoir une telle réaction. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer ? Devais-je m'appliquer à ne pas prendre cet ultimatum à la légère ? Je tenais beaucoup à Mary, mais également à Holmes. Comment pourrais-je sacrifier l'un au profit de l'autre ? L'un des deux était totalement étranger à ce cruel questionnement, c'était cette personne qui méritait d'être choisie. Oui, mettre brusquement fin à de longues années d'amitié et de collaboration était un horizon dont la vision m'était insupportable, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Mary ne méritait pas d'être victime de cet odieux chantage. Et moi non plus. Si j'avais eu encore des doutes à la suite de cette semaine à Baker Street, la sommation de Holmes les avait fait s'envoler. Peut-être qu'au fond, il ne tenait pas autant à moi qu'il ne l'avait exprimé. Il n'était pas un homme de compromis, je le savais, mais j'avais eu l'audace de croire qu'il aurait pu faire cet effort pour moi, à tort. Je sus immédiatement que cette décision m'en coûterait, mais je me plierais à ses exigences : je ne paraîtrais plus jamais devant lui.

Je me levai brusquement et me dirigeai vers notre chambre, d'où je revins quelques instants après, un livre à la main, une expression assombrie peinte sur le visage. J'allais passer mon après-midi à me changer les idées en attendant le retour de ma Mary un peu plus tard. Je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur ma lecture, mais rien à faire : mes pensées volaient malgré moi jusqu'au 221B. A chaque fois, je luttais pour en reprendre le contrôle mais à chaque fois, elles m'échappaient de nouveau. Après de longues joutes entre elles et moi, je m'avouai finalement vaincu en refermant violemment le livre et le posant sur la table sans délicatesse. Bon Dieu que j'étais hors de moi ! Plus qu'indigné par son attitude, plus que contrarié par mon haut degré d'affectation.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain. Cette visite inattendue se présenta à moi comme une bénédiction. Je me dirigeai vers la porte tout en me rappelant exercer la profession de médecin : ce visiteur ne devait être autre qu'un patient. Ma supposition s'avéra exacte. Je l'accueillis avec la plus grande sympathie malgré mon état d'énervement et le conduisis à mon cabinet situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Tandis que je m'occupais de l'homme corpulent qui se plaignait de douleurs aigües au ventre et à la gorge, mes pensées vagabondes s'évanouissaient peu à peu. Je lui diagnostiquai des aigreurs d'estomac, lui préconisai de réduire sa consommation d'alcool et de tabac, ainsi que d'essayer de perdre un peu de poids, lui assurant que ces efforts participeraient activement à sa guérison. Je lui prescrivis des antiacides et le raccompagnai jusqu'à la rue avec un sourire en l'invitant à revenir la semaine suivante. Je retournai dans mon salon où je m'assis dans mon fauteuil avant de reprendre mon livre, l'esprit un peu plus léger. J'eus peu de mal à m'y plonger.

Il était aux alentours de seize heures lorsque j'entendis le claquement de sabots et le frottement de roues s'arrêter à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Je reposai mon ouvrage et allai ouvrir la porte : ma Mary descendait du fiacre qui stationnait devant la maison, aidée par le cocher. Elle m'adressa un regard agréablement surpris en me découvrant sur le perron. Je descendis les quelques marches et allai déposer une bise affectueuse sur la joue avant de payer le brave homme et de me saisir de ses deux valises avant de la suivre dans notre foyer. Je les posai dans notre chambre et revins au salon où elle se faisait aider par notre domestique pour enlever son manteau.

- Vous êtes rentré bien tôt, John, remarqua-t-elle. Ne m'aviez-vous pas prévenue que vous risquiez de revenir dans la soirée ?

- Il me tardait de vous retrouver, ma douce, répondis-je avec un sourire chaleureux qui me sembla pourtant manquer d'élan.

Elle le remarqua puisqu'elle porta sur moi un regard inquiet.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Je compris à l'expression de ses prunelles qu'elle se retenait de me poser la question qui importait, celle qui tomberait juste, pour éviter d'accroître mon malaise. En cet instant, je sentais que j'avais fait le bon choix, que c'était un juste retour des choses. Je louai la chance que j'avais d'avoir été choisi par un tel être de compréhension, si loin de celui qui avait jusqu'alors partagé mon quotidien, avant de prendre la parole.

- Holmes et moi avons eu un différend. Nos conceptions d'un problème majeur s'avèrent être radicalement opposées.

- Je suis certaine que vous saurez trouver un terrain d'entente, objecta-t-elle avec douceur de sa voix le plus rassurante.

- J'ai bien peur que non, soufflai-je d'une voix étouffée, le regard perdu sur l'âtre vide. Je crains que notre amitié n'ait été irrémédiablement compromise.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers mon épouse et découvris son visage grave empreint de tristesse. Elle estima qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter et se contenta d'avancer lentement vers moi et de me prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Lorsque finalement elle se recula, je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant ; j'avais décidément beaucoup de chance d'être à ses côtés. Cependant, je pressentais que ma tristesse ne s'apaiserait pas facilement, s'élevant à la hauteur de la considération que je portais à mon ancien ami.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent, au cours desquels mes journées oscillaient entre mes consultations et ma vie conjugale bien uniformes. Toute ma tendresse se portait sur mon épouse qui me la rendait de bon cœur. Je ressentais toutefois avec désolation qu'un vide bien importun avait commencé à s'imposer à moi. Dans les moments d'abandon où je n'effectuais pas d'activités vraiment prenantes, un douloureux sentiment d'incomplétude me plongeait dans une période de grande morosité. Je m'efforçais alors d'épargner Mary en affichant un visage tantôt impassible, tantôt affectueux. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, et je le déplorais davantage. Evidemment, je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle directe de Holmes. Je découvrais de temps à autre son nom dans _The Times_ et prenais ainsi connaissance des enquêtes qui l'absorbaient. Peut-être un jour apprendrais-je avec stupeur qu'il aura été abattu par l'un de ces criminels dévorés par le besoin de vengeance. Ce n'était pas tant l'absence de Holmes qui m'affectait que la brutalité et la fatalité qu'avaient été ces adieux. Avec le temps, cette boule qui m'enserrait l'estomac finirait par disparaître, du moins l'espérais-je.

Un après-midi, alors que je rentrais d'une visite chez un patient incapable de se déplacer, je découvris une note manuscrite posée sur la table du salon. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture délicate de Mary ainsi que le premier mot comme étant mon prénom.

_John,_

_Je ne suis pas sûre de prendre la bonne décision en agissant de la sorte mais je n'y tiens plus. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Elle vous consume aujourd'hui et risque à la longue de causer des dommages à notre quiétude, déjà bien atteinte. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je dois demander les conseils d'une personne bien plus clairvoyante._

_Votre épouse aimante qui se fait bien du souci._

Je reposai la lettre et m'empressai de remettre mon manteau avant de m'élancer dans la rue. « Demander les conseils d'une personne bien plus clairvoyante » ; je savais parfaitement où elle était partie chercher assistance, et cette pensée fit naître en moi une angoisse démesurée. J'arrivai devant le 221B et attendis à peine que Mrs Hudson ouvrît la porte avant de m'engouffrer dans l'immeuble et de gravir les marches quatre à quatre pour enfin atteindre la porte de son appartement que je défonçai presque dans mon empressement, omettant d'appliquer une des convenances élémentaires qu'était de frapper avant d'entrer. Je me retrouvai debout dans le petit salon que j'avais toujours connu, haletant comme jamais d'avoir tant couru, sous les regards effarés de Mary et de Holmes debout face à face au centre de la pièce. Je m'étais figé à la vision de mon ancien ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux mois et le fixais intensément. J'aperçus le visage de Mary s'assombrir et un sourire triste se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle me lança un dernier regard tendre avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot tandis que je la suivais des yeux, totalement désemparé. J'étais tourné vers la porte, incrédule et immobile, quand la voix de Holmes s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Laissez-la partir, mon ami, elle s'est faite une raison.

Je me retournai vers lui, arborant une expression superbement ahurie. Il émit un petit rire retenu devant ma réaction extrême et darda sur moi un regard espiègle.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? demandai-je d'un ton qui dénotait clairement mon agitation.

- Du calme, mon cher, je lui ai dit ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle était en droit de savoir.

- Que lui avez-vous dit, Holmes ? répétai-je avec force.

- Bien, bien. J'étais confortablement assis dans mon fauteuil en train de fumer ma pipe, quand notre logeuse - je fronçai les sourcils à ce « notre » - m'annonça la venue de cette jeune femme. Je fus quelque peu surpris de sa présence ici et mon étonnement s'intensifia lorsqu'elle me révéla l'objet de sa visite. Figurez-vous qu'elle se faisait tellement de souci qu'elle s'est hasardée à venir jusqu'ici malgré notre « différend ». Elle m'a fait part de votre comportement durant ces derniers mois et m'a demandé de lui expliquer ce qui pouvait être la cause d'un tel changement. Je lui ai donc exposé ma théorie, qui apparaît être les faits eux-mêmes, selon laquelle vous avez fait une erreur en l'épousant. Elle a été sur la défensive tout au long de mon explication, bien qu'elle ne contienne aucune erreur, mais s'est finalement ravisée en découvrant votre regard en me revoyant après tous ces événements.

Dès le début de son monologue holmésien, il n'avait cessé de s'approcher. Un mètre constituait désormais l'ultime espace qui nous séparait. Lorsqu'il en eut franchi la moitié, je me reculai vivement, une expression outrée gravée sur le visage.

- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends ! m'exclamai-je. Comment avez-vous osé lui jeter ainsi au visage votre frustration de n'avoir pas su faire preuve de maturité ? Ce genre d'attitude n'est nullement digne d'un homme tel que vous !

- Cela ne se rapporte en rien à la frustration éventuelle que je pourrais éprouver, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton à la fois empreint de sérieux et d'excuses, jugeant certainement qu'il serait plus approprié qu'un grand éclat de rire. Je n'ai rien inventé, je n'ai fait que relater les faits.

- Les faits ! Mais quels faits, Holmes ? Quels faits ? vociférai-je, cette fois-ci hors de moi.

- Ceux que je vous ai exposés deux mois auparavant concernant vos regards à votre départ, votre enthousiasme lors de votre retour et le poids que vous avez pris. Je peux ajouter à cela les détails de votre vie commune que m'a confié votre épouse. Elle vous a qualifié de profondément morne et abattu. Connaissant la compréhension qu'elle a de vous, je ne peux que la croire. Vous vous languissez de votre ancienne vie, docteur, et plus particulièrement de moi.

J'eus envie de lui hurler qu'il se trompait lourdement, aveuglé par son égocentrisme démesuré mais le souvenir de mon état durant les huit dernières semaines m'obligea à reconnaitre qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Toutefois, je me gardai bien de le lui avouer.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard flamboyant avant de faire volte-face et de quitter son appartement en direction de mon domicile. Lorsque j'y parvins, je fus accueilli par notre domestique qui me tendit un papier d'un air accablé. Je le saisis d'une main tremblante, empli d'inquiétude. Elle se retira, me laissant seul avec la lettre et une angoisse grandissante.

_Mon très cher John,_

_Mr Holmes m'a tout expliqué. J'ai d'abord pris son discours avec une considération mitigée mais plus il m'exposait ses arguments, plus je doutais de mon aplomb. J'en suis venue à m'interroger sur votre comportement récent et j'ai réalisé avec regret que votre ami avait raison. Je vous aime, John, c'est pourquoi je ne peux me résoudre à vous voir malheureux. Je ne serai pas capable de me dresser en obstacle à votre bonheur. Je quitte donc définitivement l'Angleterre pour le continent dès maintenant. Ne me suivez pas, votre place est ici, auprès de la personne qui cause tant de tourments à votre cœur. Ne soyez pas triste car je suis heureuse pour vous._

_A jamais vôtre, Mary._

Je relus trois fois cette lettre d'adieux, comme pour m'assurer de ne pas avoir détourné ses propos par inadvertance. Ce ne fut pas le cas, malheureusement. J'avais envie de lui courir après, de la retenir mais quelque chose d'irremplaçable m'enracinait ici. Je ne reverrais jamais plus mon épouse, elle ne serait plus pour moi qu'un souvenir tendre, ineffaçable. Nous ne serions désormais plus liés que par notre contrat de mariage et par d'affectueuses réminiscences. Je me sentais terriblement coupable d'infliger telle injustice à un être si doux et compréhensif mais au fond de moi, je me rendais compte qu'un poids s'était envolé ; un poids éreintant qui me consumait lentement. Je reposai la lettre sur la table avant de retourner dans la rue. Je montai dans le premier fiacre que je croisai et pris la direction de Baker Street, bien décidé à obtenir une explication satisfaisante concernant les agissements d'un certain détective. J'entrai une nouvelle fois sans frapper dans son salon. Je le trouvai un peu plus loin, debout devant une étagère. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers moi à mon arrivée.

- La fraicheur de l'automne vous sied à ravir, Watson, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, tentant vraisemblablement de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait déjà s'échauffer.

- J'exige que vous m'expliquiez la raison de votre conduite, l'enjoignis-je d'un ton glacial accompagné d'un regard courroucé.

- Je n'avais d'autres choix que d'agir ainsi, Watson, commença-t-il avec gravité, semblant peser le moindre de ses mots, de peur que l'inexactitude de l'un d'eux ne précipitât les événements de façon tragique. Je ne pouvais tolérer que vous gâchiez inexorablement votre vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis votre ami.

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé en énonçant le dernier terme de sa réplique. Je fronçai les sourcils et le fixai avec dureté.

- Je ne supporte plus d'entendre des propos évasifs ! Annoncez-moi clairement ce que vous omettez de me dire !

- Très bien. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Voilà la première raison. La deuxième est que vos sentiments pour Mary, bien qu'ils soient tendres, ne sont pas profondément réels. Ce serait méprisable d'affliger à une femme de telle bonté une vie conjugale basée sur un amour non véritable. La dernière, et non la moindre je puis vous l'assurer, est la nécessité que représente pour vous notre amitié. Pensant ne jamais plus me revoir, vous vous êtes laissé emporter par la mélancolie.

- Vous m'avez manipulé, Holmes.

- Oui, je l'ai fait mais sans aucune malveillance.

Je lui lançai un regard pénétrant. Je savais qu'il était capable de bien des choses pour parvenir à ses fins mais également qu'il ne commettrait certainement pas une telle infamie. Il avait raison, la pensée d'avoir perdu son amitié m'avait entraîné dans les prémices d'une déchéance incurable. Deux dernières données m'imposaient la reddition : le regard tendre et triste que m'avait adressé Mary avant de me quitter à jamais et le contenu de sa lettre. Elle ne m'aurait pas menti ; si elle n'avait pas été certaine de la véracité des affirmations de Holmes, elle ne serait pas partie. Tout comme elle, je devais me faire une raison.

- Me pardonnez-vous, Watson ? se risqua-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Mon ami m'observait avec appréhension, attendant que la sentence ne tombât. Mes traits s'adoucirent légèrement. Je m'approchai de lui après avoir retiré mon manteau et mes chaussures et l'invitai à me suivre dans sa chambre. Il obéit malgré son étonnement. Là, je lui demandai de s'asseoir sur son lit, ce qu'il fit sans protester. Je fouillai alors dans un tiroir et en ressortis l'objet qui lui avait servi à m'entraver deux mois plus tôt. Je me retournai tout en prenant soin de le dissimuler à sa vue et le dévisageai intensément. Soit il ne comprit que trop tard ce que je m'apprêtais à faire soit il l'attendait car il ne réagit pas pour contrer mon geste. Il se retrouva à son tour menotté au montant du lit, le poignet gauche enserré dans le métal. Il leva vers moi des yeux interrogateurs accompagnés d'un petit sourire malicieux.

- Vous ne serez pardonné que lorsque vous aurez éprouvé cent fois la peine de Mary.

Holmes leva les sourcils avec ces mêmes yeux interrogateurs. Il recula et alla s'asseoir en tailleur contre le bois sculpté, suivant la courbe imposée par son bras lié. Je vins m'asseoir devant lui.

- Vous savez, Watson, commença-t-il d'un ton laissant transparaître sa sincérité. Je ne suis pas fier de lui avoir causé tant de souffrances. Pourtant, il vaut mieux qu'elle souffre maintenant plutôt qu'à la suite de longues années de vie conjugale malheureuse. Elle trouvera un homme qui la méritera tout autant que vous et qui…

Ne savait-il donc jamais se taire ? Devais-je absolument en arriver à ce point pour écourter un de ses soliloques ? Je sentis sa bouche s'étirer en un léger sourire alors que je pressais davantage mes lèvres contre les siennes. Dès le début de sa réplique, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres et j'avais alors réalisé combien elles étaient appétissantes. Et qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre pour qu'il se tût enfin ? Ma main droite remonta le long de son bras et se referma sur la sienne, entremêlant nos doigts. Je reculai finalement et le dévisageai avec un regard légèrement enfiévré.

- Je vais vous le faire payer, Holmes. Vous n'y échapperez pas.

Mon ami prit soudain une expression implorante qui, à mon grand étonnement, ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus le désir que je sentais peu à peu monter en moi, comme une vague indomptable. Je n'en connaissais pas la raison mais les yeux brillants d'excitation que Holmes posait sur moi m'intimaient qu'il était en proie au même processus que moi. Mon regard glissa de nouveau vers cette bouche qui n'attendait que la mienne au vu du léger frémissement des lèvres. Je les scellai donc une seconde fois, cette fois avec un empressement redoublé. Holmes chercha aussitôt à glisser sa langue entre mes dents mais je lui refusai l'accès. Il n'insista pas et se détendit davantage. Je fis doucement passer ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de m'immiscer dans sa bouche. Sa main libre vint saisir ma nuque et l'autre se referma légèrement sur la mienne lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je découvris pour la première fois ce qu'embrasser signifiait réellement. Les sensations qui affluaient à mon esprit me transportaient. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé tel émoi en échangeant un baiser avec Mary, je n'avais jamais ressenti tel désir de posséder un autre être qui s'offrait entièrement à moi, corps et âme. Sa langue était si chaude et si douce, j'étais assailli de frissons à chaque effleurement. Je la délaissai finalement pour revenir sur ses lèvres. Je me mis à caresser doucement sa lèvre inférieure des miennes, me délectant de chacun de ces frôlements. Je lâchai sa main et descendis jusqu'à sa chemise que je commençai à ouvrir, sans interrompre le baiser.

Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement déboutonnée, j'attrapai la clef de sa délivrance sur la table de chevet et le détachai. Il se laissa alors glisser contre le montant et s'allongea en-dessous de moi. Je l'enjambai et me penchai au-dessus de lui. Nous échangeâmes un regard étincelant, animés par la même ardeur, avant que je ne descendisse à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon : je défis ses bretelles et fis passer sa chemise sous ses épaules. Je saisis ses poignets et les plaquai non sans douceur sur l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'émit aucune protestation d'être ainsi manipulé sans autorisation, trop appréciateur de l'initiative que je prenais et l'esprit embrouillé par l'envie et les sensations naissantes, probablement. Je quittai sa bouche pour glisser lentement dans son cou que je m'appropriai par de fugaces baisers auxquels il semblait s'abandonner car ses yeux étaient clos et ses bras reposaient toujours où je les avais laissés. Je couvris son torse de baisers éphémères à des endroits que je jugeai stratégiques : suivant la ligne de ses clavicules, mordillant ses tétons, redessinant les courbes de ses abdominaux. J'explorais adroitement ses hanches et son torse de mes mains, fraichement gourmand de ce contact enivrant. Je le sentais se contracter légèrement sous mes caresses, j'entendais le souffle de sa respiration lente et profonde qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser.

Je me redressai et commençai à défaire mon veston. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux lorsque la pression de mon corps diminua et m'observa le jeter au sol avec des yeux avides. Je défis ma chemise qui alla rejoindre son homologue sur le tapis.

- Vous êtes si beau, John, souffla-t-il tandis que je redescendais sur lui, m'apprêtant à effleurer son nombril de ma langue.

Je souris, agréablement étonné de m'entendre complimenté par cet homme habituellement si avare en éloges. Je n'avais jamais entendu mon prénom franchir ses lèvres ; cette nouvelle intimité me déconcerta. Un long frisson le parcourut et ses mains se refermèrent sur le drap lorsque je déposai de brefs baisers sur son bas-ventre. Il faisait son possible pour réprimer les gémissements que je sentais prêt à s'échapper. Le tressaillement de ses muscles, le son étouffé de sa voix, l'exceptionnel ascendant que j'avais sur lui, tout cela faisait monter en moi un désir incontrôlable. Je sentais mon sexe se durcir irrémédiablement pour cet homme qui ne le méritait pourtant pas. J'entrepris de déboutonner son pantalon et découvris qu'il était dominé par la même excitation que moi, tant le tissu était tendu.

- Je n'en peux plus, John, murmura-t-il alors que je lui retirais le vêtement gênant.

Je croisai son regard brillant de désir et lui répondis par un sourire carnassier. Il comprit alors que je n'avais aucune intention de le contenter. Lui qui était tout sauf patient, allait devoir prendre sur lui et endurer mes exigences. Je m'allongeai de nouveau sur lui, ne manquant pas de faire se frotter l'un contre l'autre nos deux membres dressés. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il me lança un regard suppliant auquel je répondis par un visage implacable.

- Je vous ai prévenu, Sherlock.

L'appeler par son prénom m'avait alors semblé si naturel, si évident. Il posa sur moi des yeux résignés, puisque je n'étais pas prêt à me raviser. Je souris légèrement devant son air de victime et l'embrassai. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa hanche tandis qu'il plaçait les siennes dans mon dos, m'arrachant un frisson à chaque caresse.

Submergé par les sensations, le sexe douloureux de désir, je finis par me redresser et par défaire les boutons de mon pantalon que je jetai au sol. Holmes s'assit et prit mes lèvres d'assaut. Je me reculai et lui adressai un regard flamboyant qui lui indiqua que je consentais à répondre à ses attentes. Naturellement, j'allai m'appuyer au montant du lit, lui présentant mon dos. Il vint aussitôt presser son corps contre le mien dans une étreinte empressée, bien trop enfiévré pour faire davantage durer le préambule. Il se permit alors de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il envahit mon dos de baisers enflammés et commença doucement à me préparer de ses doigts. L'excitation se fit pressante, désireuse d'être assouvie, alors que ses phalanges bougeaient lentement en moi et ses lèvres remontaient ma colonne vertébrale. Je l'exprimai inconsciemment par un petit mouvement de bassin et un soupir impatient. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et le vis m'adresser un sourire entendu. Il retira ses doigts et appuya le bout de son sexe sur mon anus. Ma respiration se fit haletante d'empressement : j'étais plus que prêt à l'accueillir. Il me pénétra avec fièvre mais sans brusquerie, les mains sur mon torse, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Je réalisai alors qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où nous pourrions nous trouver, lui comme moi. Le sentir ainsi en moi m'apparaissait comme l'évidence, comme si notre rencontre, notre amitié et mon mariage raté avec Mary n'avaient été rien d'autre que le prologue à cette renaissance. La douleur que j'éprouvai alors ne fut rien comparée à mon sentiment de plénitude et au vertige que me provoquait sa présence.

Il me prit la taille d'une main et commença à appliquer à nos deux corps un rythme régulier par d'amples déhanchements. Après m'avoir abondamment caressé, il vint appliquer la même cadence à mon membre tendu. Je me redressai dans un cambrement et me collai à son buste avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Mes gémissements commençaient à se faire suggestifs, suivis de près par ceux de Holmes, plus retenus.

- Vous m'appartenez, John, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille entre deux soupirs d'aise. Ne me quittez plus jamais.

Sa voix avait reconquis toute son autorité. Il ne me demandait pas de le faire, il me l'ordonnait. Qu'aurais-je pu répliquer ? C'était la pure vérité : je lui appartenais. Nul moment ne me l'aurait plus prouvé que celui-ci. J'étais à lui corps et âme, et quelque chose dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, m'indiquait qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

- Je vous appartiens, Sherlock, confirmai-je dans le creux de son cou.

Il dut remarquer mes yeux brillants de plaisir car son ardeur sembla s'affermir. Il assura davantage son appui et imprima un rythme plus rapide. La tête en arrière, les yeux clos, je m'abandonnais à toutes les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Je percevais à son souffle saccadé que Holmes partageait mon extase. C'était dans ce moment privilégié, dans la fusion parfaite de nos deux corps, que j'avais la sensation de le comprendre le mieux, comme si nos corps, nos âmes, nos êtres, ne formaient alors plus qu'un. Plus le plaisir s'emparait de moi, plus mes mains se resserraient autour du montant et de sa chevelure et plus ma respiration se faisait haletante. Holmes ne prenait plus la peine de retenir ses gémissements qu'il laissait désormais se mêler aux miens.

Nous nous rejoignîmes dans la jouissance, nous délivrant simultanément de toute la tension qui nous liait. Holmes se retira doucement et m'entoura de ses bras, fourrant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, je souris à cet instant de tendresse qui me semblait invraisemblable venant de lui. Je me retournai et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'allonger et de l'entraîner avec moi. Je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras et fermai les yeux, m'imprégnant de cette intimité qui me paraissait encore bien irréelle.

- Me pardonnez-vous maintenant, John ? demanda-t-il avec un mélange étrange de douceur et d'interrogation.

Je souris de nouveau et embrassai son épaule en guise de réponse. Je sus alors que pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais être dans un autre appartement que le 221B Baker Street. Une fois de plus, il avait fait de moi exactement ce qu'il avait voulu, et pour mon plus grand bonheur.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le plan de Holmes pour récupé… ramener Watson à la raison.

S'est déroulé comme suit :

Premièrement : harceler le médecin d'incitations à revenir à Baker Street.

Deuxièmement : le placer face à un choix impossible à faire.

Troisièmement : le rejeter définitivement pour ne pas avoir pris de décision.

Quatrièmement : le laisser réaliser combien le détective lui est indispensable.

Cinquièmement : attendre l'intervention de Mary, inquiète de son état.

Sixièmement : révéler la vérité à Mary.

Septièmement : récupérer Watson.

_It was simplicity itself, my dear fellow._

* * *

En espérant que cette petite fic (cherchez l'erreur XD) sans prétention vous aura conquis(es) ^^. Faites le moi savoir par le biais de... reviews ! ^^ Qu'elles puissent être détaillées, à l'honneur de notre cher détective, pour que je sache ce qui vous aura déplu et ce que vous aurez apprécié. ;) A très bientôt.


End file.
